1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a golf training aid and more particularly, the present invention relates to a golfer training aid for use in teaching a golfer proper swing form resulting in golf shots having a substantially straight trajectory.
2. Background
The prior art relating to golf teaching aids includes a variety of devices and assemblies directed towards assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,210 to Kallage, Jr., entitled Golf Aiming and Alignment Training Mat, discloses an L-shaped golf training mat. The mat includes positioning-aiming markings, which are aligned on the upper mat surface for enabling the golfer to visualize an effective ball-placement-zone removed from the L-shaped mat. The mat provides an auxiliary alignment blade removably attachable to the mat for enabling the golfer to align and aim golf shots for variably controlled golf ball flight trajectories. The blade includes reference markings which function in cooperative association with positioning-aiming markings on the superior mat surface for enabling a golfer to align and aim for variably controlled golf ball flight trajectories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,920 to Hamilton, entitled Golf Stroke Training Device and Method, discloses a golf-putting guide that is placed on the ground between a golfer and a golf ball. It has a vertical front surface facing the ball that is part of the elliptical vertical projection of a desired swing circle of the club head. The heel of the club head slides along the front surface of the guide in putting practice, guiding the club head in a planar swing circle that is centered between the golfer's shoulders. The top surface of the guide is marked with a series of clubface alignment lines extending backward from the top front edge of the guide. Each of the lines is perpendicular to a line tangent to the elliptical top front edge of the guide. These lines visually guide the alignment of the club head as it moves along the front surface of the guide so the club rotates only on a single axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,177 to Furbush, Jr., entitled Golf Club Swing Training Apparatus, discloses a device that provides for several aspects of training in the game of golf. The trainer includes a pair of guides that may be aligned with the intended ball trajectory and guide connecting links adjusted to provide visual alignment cues to the desired trajectory. Adjustable positioning markers are adjusted to provide assistance in the placement of the ball, the golfer's left and right foot, and the club swing arc, thus defining the proper placement and positioning for the club swing arc to properly strike the ball to drive it along a desired trajectory. A fence extends upward from each guide, so the swing trainer will be displaced if the club head is too far either side of the desired arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,810 to Rydeck, entitled Golf Club Swing Training Device, discloses a golf swing training apparatus having a plastic grass mat that shows the proper positions for the feet and hips for a golf swing, wherein the body and the golf club have to be coordinated. It gives the golfer the positions for putting, chipping, pitching, iron shots, and wood shots. A plastic or rubber guideway for the golf club is built into the mat and it shows the golfer how to position and also how to rotate his shoulders properly. The guideway shows visually, mentally, and physically how to swing the club properly, that is straight back and then to the inside, on the backswing. On the downswing it comes down inside, then straight through at the ball area, then back inside. There is a tension spring in the guideway that squares the golf club face to the target and makes the ball go straight. The back end of the guideway is flared out so that incorrect swings are corrected while the golfer is learning. There is also a tension device that is used for pitch shots, iron shots, and wood shots that trains the golfer into the correct foot and leg action. It also shows him how to resist or hold back with his upper body while his lower body starts the downswing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,013 to Golden, entitled Golf Club Swing Training Method, discloses a method and device for recording the swing of a golf club over a mat and permitting the analysis of the depth of the swing, the arc of the swing and the angle of the face of the golf club head when it contacts the mat. A resilient mat is covered with a thin film of chalk dust and a golf club having an attachment secured to the golf club head capable of dispersing the dust on the mat when it contacts the mat. The dust is dispersed in a pattern on the mat, which due to the attachment, permits analysis to determine the foregoing. The mat may also be provided with indicia related to a golf ball and the equivalence of making a divot by the golfer may also be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,565 to Schroer, entitled Indicator Device Actuable by the Movement of a Golf Club Head Between Two Spaced Strips on a Mat, discloses a golf swing practice device that includes a mat including a pair of upstanding elongated strips through which the golfer is to pass the club head on the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,339 to Glennon et al, entitled Means for Instructing Golf Strokes discloses a device for the instruction of golf strokes, which comprises a base member and a pair of laterally spaced longitudinally extending upstanding guide shoulders on the base member. The paired guide members are adapted to define a guide way for the free passage of the head of a properly swung golf club. A golf ball is placed between the guide members on the base member and may be addressed by the head of a properly swung golf club between the guide members.
U.S. Pat. D407,773 to Greig, entitled Golfclub Swing-Path and Face-Angle Training-Mat, discloses an ornamental design for a golf club swing-path and face-angle training-mat, that includes front and rear rows of upward extending brushes that define a club head swing path.
U.S. Pat. D358,440 to Clayton, et al., entitled Golf Training Mat, discloses an ornamental design for a golf club swing-path and face-angle training-mat, that provides a stance silhouette and a series of club head silhouettes which are intended to provide a proper relationship between stance, club head position, golf club swing-path and face-angle.
While the prior art provides any of a number of devices aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics, it appears that none of the previously disclosed devices provide opposing swing alignment elements for both on and off mat practice. Additionally, it appears that none of the previously disclosed devices provide both opposing swing alignment elements and a ball teeing capability. Additionally, it appears that none of the previously disclosed devices provide both opposing swing alignment elements and a removable ball teeing capability.
Therefore, advantage may be found in providing a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides opposing swing alignment elements for both on and off mat practice. Additionally, advantage may be found in providing a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides both opposing swing alignment elements and a ball teeing capability. Additionally, it advantage may be found in providing a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides both opposing swing alignment elements and a removable ball teeing capability. Advantage may also be found in providing a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in practicing proper swing form and mechanics, resulting in golf shots having a substantially straight trajectory, by practicing the golf swing between swing channels provided both on a synthetic surface and on or above a natural terrain.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides opposing swing alignment elements for both on and off mat practice. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides both opposing swing alignment elements and a ball teeing capability. An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a device aimed at assisting and training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics that provides both opposing swing alignment elements and a removable ball teeing capability.